


singing we will fall

by Plumasicera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Established Relationship, Established ushiiwaoi, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumasicera/pseuds/Plumasicera
Summary: “Actually,” he says slowly, “I want you to. I want you to beg.”“What…?” Ushijima asks, opening his eyes.“You heard me,” Oikawa says, voice loud and clear. “Beg.”Ushijima sees his mouth moving, he sees it in slow motion, lips parting and forming the sounds. It’s a simple word, really─ just one simple command he can’t wrap his mind around.Iwaizumi’s fingers have come to a halt, short nails painfully digging into his pecs.“Fuck,” Ushijima hears him say under his breath.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 190
Collections: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020





	singing we will fall

**Author's Note:**

> First threesome I write, and obviously it had to be ushiiwaoi ❤ 
> 
> This was born because of Haikyuu NSFW Week's prompt: "Beg."

When they fall on the bed (a delightful mess of sweat, and tongues, and intertwined limbs) they’re hard and almost naked. Well─ Oikawa is completely naked, actually, always the first one to discard his clothes and just move, at ease and confident, in all his naked glory, in all his flexible skin.

Ushijima lies down and lifts his hips when Oikawa unzips his pants and pulls them off, hot mouth trailing his legs down as they come bare, slowly kissing his thighs, his knees, his ankles. He balls the pants up and lets them fall to the floor, a haphazard heap of clothes they’ll take care of later, and then Ushijima watches as he kneels between his legs and in a smooth, knowing movement flattens his thumb against that sensitive place right under Ushijima’s balls sending an electric jolt up his spine and a low groan down his chest.

Then Iwazumi comes into view, strong and gorgeous, pressing himself against Oikawa’s back and saying in his ear, loud enough for Ushijima to hear:

“Are you gonna open him up for me?”

Oikawa hums sizing him up carefully, a quiet want in the depths of his eyes.

“Mhmm. Haven’t decided yet. He looks so good when you take him apart− you look so beautiful together,” he sighs, somewhat dreamily, “but then again I love watching the way he opens up and takes me in, sweetly and slow and so, so well. What do you say, Wakatoshi-kun? What is it that you want?” he asks, licking his lips. “Do you want Iwa-chan to fuck you? Or would you rather it to be me?” he says, fingers tracing his entrance over his underwear. “Or maybe…”

“…maybe you want to take the two of us?” Iwaizumi finishes huskily, a calloused hand running down Ushijima’s sturdy thigh, the other one lazily stroking Oikawa’s hard-on.

Ushijima shudders pleasingly at his words, strong legs tensing against Oikawa’s sides, and if he didn’t know them so well (if he didn’t know about their connection, about the way they always seem to be on the same page) he would think they’d practised this beforehand.

He doesn’t take his eyes off of them when he brings a hand down and starts touching himself, feeling the long shape of his cock through the fabric of his underwear.

“I don’t−” he starts, voice deep and dry after so much kissing, and pauses to swallow. He watches as, simultaneously, Iwaizumi and Oikawa drag their eyes away from his cock to follow the movement of his Adam’s apple with identical hungry eyes. Sleekly, Iwaizumi detaches himself from Oikawa’s back to get closer to him. “I don’t reckon I can do that.”

“But do you want to?” Iwaizumi asks lying next to him, nipping at his throat. Ushijima inhales deeply, baring his neck. “Do you wish you could?”

“Yes,” he says without a doubt, imagination running wild, eyes proud and sharp as those of an eagle poised to attack. “Yes, I would want to.”

“Mhm, we can take turns,” Iwaizumi mumbles against his jaw, and the new mental image, more realistic and attainable, sends a fresh sparkling jolt down his stomach making his insides clench. “Do you think you could do that?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he says again, stronger than before. Iwaizumi hums a second time but, as usual, Oikawa is the one who easily reads him.

“We know you can,” he says, pacifying. His hands run down his thighs, close to his groin. “And you’d do it so well,” he adds, replacing Ushijima’s hand and palming him over his briefs. Ushijima groans in a low voice.

“ _Tooru_ ,” he says. Iwaizumi chuckles in the joint of his jaw under his ear.

“But,” Oikawa continues, “that’d still leave the problem of who would fuck you first, mh? It’s not an easy decision, Wakatoshi-kun.”

He presses a thumb to the base of his cock and then trails it up along its length making the cloth rub abrasively against the skin. It’s almost unpleasant, but it’s _not_ , and Ushijima closes his eyes and snaps.

“Then flip a coin,” he says.

This time Iwaizumi barks out a laugh, unexpected and honest and loud. Ushijima exhales. He knows they don’t mind his occasionally harsh outcomes, but this time he wishes he would have controlled his tongue.

“My, my,” Oikawa says and Ushijima doesn’t need to look at him to see the satisfied smile he can hear in his voice. “This is not a volleyball match, you know. Mmh, you are especially eager today, aren’t you…?”

Iwaizumi’s hand (still too calloused, still so gentle) slides down his chest, ghostly fingers leaving goosebumps behind them.

“It’s fine,” Oikawa says, and his voice seems more intimate when Ushijima listens to it from behind the darkness of his closed eyes, velvety like the caresses he can feel again over his legs. It makes him want to close a hand around his throat and feel it pulsate every time Oikawa speaks.

“It’s fine,” he repeats. “We’ll take good care of you. We’ll make you feel great. We’ll make you moan and cry and beg for more…”

Ushijima pants once, one single breath that escapes his mouth, and Oikawa’s hands stop and then, abruptly, they disappear. Ushijima waits, a heavy patience settling over his bones. The air feels charged, strange, as if there were something missing, as if there were something Oikawa were waiting for (a thought, maybe, that he was nurturing, giving shape to).

“Actually,” he says slowly, “I want you to. I want you to beg.”

“What…?” Ushijima asks, opening his eyes.

“You heard me,” Oikawa says, voice loud and clear. “ _Beg_.”

Ushijima sees his mouth moving, he sees it in slow motion, lips parting and forming the sounds. It’s a simple word, really─ just one simple command he can’t wrap his mind around.

Iwaizumi’s fingers have come to a halt, short nails painfully digging into his pecs.

“Fuck,” Ushijima hears him say under his breath.

Fuck, indeed.

Ushijima swallows, throat working heavily.

“I can do that, too,” he says with his thick voice. He sees them exchanging a look, fast as light, and once again Ushijima marvels at their silent and deeper-than-earth way of communicating.

“But do you want to?” Iwaizumi asks, fingers going lax over his chest, apologicatelly touching the half-moon dents.

There’s no trace of lie in his voice when he says:

“Yes.”

This time the look they share is longer, heavier, a whole conversation passing between them but, as it usually occurs, Ushijima doesn’t feel left out. When they finally break eye contact Iwaizumi turns to him and brings his hand to Ushijima’s face.

“Okay,” he says, voice raspier than two seconds ago. He puts his hand over his eyes and he gently coaxes them close. “It’s easier this way,” he murmurs just for him to hear. “Trust me. I’ve been there. I’ve done this before.”

Ushijima doesn’t feel nervous but, as soon as he hears Iwaizumi’s words, he realizes he actually is, expectation and arousal swirling slowly inside him. It’s alright, though. When people say they’re nervous, they normally mean they’re scared.

That’s not Ushijima’s case.

There are few things that frighten him and being here with Iwaizumi and Oikawa definitely isn’t one of them.

(That, though, doesn’t mean he doesn’t find comfort in the weight of Iwaizumi’s familiar hand over his eyes).

“Okay, Wakatoshi,” Iwaizumi says in an enticing voice. “What do you want?”

Ushijima inhales, blood accelerating in his veins, pulsing and rising, and says the only thing he can think about when Iwaizumi is this close to him. 

“Kiss me.” And then, as an afterthought: “Please.”

He actually feels Iwaizumi’s smile before he kisses him, lips warm, tongue opening his mouth and kissing him dirty and slow, with Ushijima’s hand grabbing his chin, large fingers cupping his cheek and wide palm slotting perfectly into the curve of his jaw. 

Ushijima kisses back, following the dirty and slow rhythm and with teeth starting to show up but then, all too soon, Iwaizumi pulls back and Ushijima’s hand falls as he is left wanting and somewhat frustrated and thoroughly worked up.

His senses come back just in time for him to hear Oikawa clicking his tongue.

“You call that begging? You’re too soft, Iwa-chan.”

“Yeah?” Iwaizumi asks, vaguely amused. “Then why don’t you show me how it’s done?”

“With pleasure,” Oikawa says, and his voice dips an octave at the same time Ushijima feels him lean over. His hands twitch at his sides, slightly grabbing the rumpled sheets; he’s calm for the most part, but it’s not easy to keep his heart from beating hard when Oikawa’s breath tickles his inner thigh.

“You good there, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks running his lips up to the hem of his briefs. “Mmh. You’re missing out on such a delicious view down here.”

Iwaizumi’s free hand comes to Ushijima’s stomach, moving over the defined abs and teasing him.

“The view from here is pretty good, too,” he says, and Ushijima wishes he could watch it too, Oikawa’s head between his legs, his lips pressing against his covered shaft, opening and mouthing at him over the damp fabric.

“ _Ah_ …” he breathes out, and involuntarily pushes his hips up. Oikawa pulls back, and Ushijima chases him looking for his touch.

“Easy there, Toshi-kun,” Oikawa says gently pushing him down and stroking his hip bone. “I know your body knows how to beg,” he says drawing small circles with his thumb, “but it’s time your mouth catches up, don’t you think so?”

Ushijima’s breath grows louder. Iwaizumi’s fingers wander down and they slide under the waistband of his briefs, nearly touching his aching cock.

“Please,” Ushijima says heavily, words piling up on his tongue, conveying his will the same way he does on the court where no one can refuse him. “Please, touch me.”

Oikawa keeps stroking his hip.

“What do you think?” He asks Iwaizumi.

“Mh,” Iwaizumi hums considering his answer, and from the direction his voice comes from Ushijima knows he’s looking down at him. “He can do better than that.”

Ushijima shivers, a slow and heavy thrill rippling through his muscles.

He had thought Iwaizumi an ally, a collision barrier between Oikawa and him, but Iwaizumi joining in in Oikawa’s plans opens a whole new world of pleasurable and wild possibilities. 

This is not the first time Ushijima has had to ask to get what he wants, but it is the first one Oikawa has explicitly told him that he wants him to do it. It’s not difficult to guess that Oikawa is after something here, something Iwaizumi must know, too, and once again the thought of Iwaizumi involved in all this makes him groan. Hot, liquid heat drips down his esophagus and collects in his stomach making him sweat.

“Please,” he drawls, voice thick with want. “Hajime− I want to feel your skin. Just that.”

Iwaizumi utters an order, and Oikawa pulls his underwear off with both hands.

“Too soft,” he mumbles again to himself. Iwaizumi ignores him and wraps a hand around Ushijima’s erection and slowly moves it up and down.

“That’s all?” he asks. “You know Tooru won’t let you come like this,” he warns, and as if bucking Iwaizumi’s words up Oikawa settles again between his legs, his own erection resting against Ushijima’s inner thigh.

“It’s fine,” Oikawa tells Iwaizumi. “He already knows that, right?”

Iwaizumi’s hand retreats, and Ushijima is about to talk when soft, wet lips press against his cock. _Tooru_ , he thinks, mind going numb. Oikawa kisses his length, and Ushijima wants more.

“Tooru,” he says, hands turning into fists around the sheets.

“Tooru, what?”

“Tooru− Please−”

“I know what you want, Toshi-kun. But you’ll have to say it out loud first.”

Ushijima pants, sweat accumulating at the back of his neck, powerful body tensing up in anticipation.

“I want you to blow me,” he states low and clearly. “I want to fuck your mouth.”

Oikawa makes a wanting sound with the back of his throat. He has wrapped a hand around the base of his erection and is slowly pumping him.

“You _want_?” he asks.

“I need,” he quickly amends, hips uncontrollably thrusting up. “I need you to. Hah… Tooru, please.”

“Mh, so now you ‘need’,” Oikawa says pressing a new, scorching kiss against him. “But what happens if I don’t do it, I wonder?”

“ _Please_ ,” Ushijima repeats, voice rumbling, trying to put into words his red-hot desire. “I need to feel you. I need− I need to have you around me. I’m burning− I’m burning and if you don’t do something− I can't− I’m not−”

His voice turns into a breathless, deep moan when Oikawa closes his lips around him and moves his head down until Ushijima feels his throbbing throat closing around him.

“Tooru,” he sighs, fists clenching hard over the bed, careful hips bucking up once and then making no move.

Oikawa hums around his cock and then he starts blowing him, smoothly and languidly, sucking at his head, the tip of his tongue pressing against its slit. Ushijima pants, one hand tightening over the blanket and bringing the other one up, bending the arm over his head and grasping the pillow as if to anchor himself.

Oikawa swallows him again, and Ushijima feels his tongue running over the thick vein on the underside of his cock. He bobs his head, slowly at first and then increasingly faster, with hollowed cheeks and some slurping sounds that have Ushijima turning his head and hiding it against the tight muscles of his bent arm, wet breath clashing against it and coming back to him every time he gasps.

Oikawa is merciless and unrelenting and Ushijima knows with utmost certainty that he’s going to cum. He can feel it already, piercing pleasure shocks travelling fast down his stomach to gather at his groin but─ even if he’s asked for this─ even if he’d love to (it would be so easy and _good_ , letting himself go in the welcoming warmth of Oikawa’s mouth) he reins himself in and grits his teeth hard.

He said he would take them─ he said he would _beg_ ─ 

and so with headstrong resolution he inhales sharply and fights his orgasm back.

It’s hard (harder than any match he’s ever played in, harder than any decision he’s ever made) muscles stiff and tense, just sheer willpower stopping him from coming, trembling fists closed like vice-grips around the pillow and sheets.

When Oikawa lets go of his cock with a wet sound Ushijima feels all his strength vanishing─ he feels his bones melting, exhausted, his body relaxing, and it’s a strange feeling because at the same time he’s achingly hard. 

“Well done,” Iwaizumi says next to his ear with a raspy voice.

“Hajime,” Ushijima rumbles, head turning blindly towards him, mind sharply focusing on him between white haze.

“I’m here,” he says. And Ushijima knows. He knows he’s there (he still has his hand covering Ushijima’s eyes) but Ushijima has been too absorbed in himself to think about him and now he needs more, he needs to feel him, he needs to touch─

Releasing the sheet he reaches out brushing Iwaizumi’s thigh. He’s sitting on his knees right beside him. Ushijima follows his firm thigh up and suddenly he bumps into Iwaizumi’s hand slowly jerking himself. Ushijima stops and then a throaty moan breaks free from his mouth.

“Hajime,” he says huskily. “I want− let me−”

He tries to sit up but Iwaizumi kindly presses him down with the hand over his eyes, holding him in place.

“Sssh,” he says. “Don’t worry about me.”

“But−” Ushijima says, breathless. And then Oikawa speaks.

“Maybe,” he says in a purr that doesn't veil the new roughness of his voice, “if you beg him good enough…”

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi pleads, but Ushijima doesn’t pay him any mind.

“Hajime,” he asks, “let me do it− Please−”

“ _Why_ ,” Oikawa pressures.

“Because I can make you feel good. Because I want to−”

“Yeah,” Oikawa says, “yeah, like that−”

“I can take care of you. I can do it−” he says roughly and hyper aware of Iwaizumi’s hot hand against his eyelids and brow. “I can do so much more−”

Iwaizumi takes Ushijima’s hand and wraps it around his cock, guiding him into the slow, shallow pace he wants. He’s so hard, so hard because of _them_ , that Ushijima feels precum dripping from his own cock.

“Thank you,” he says reverently, and right away he hears Oikawa pant.

“Fuck−”

He hears some movement, the rustle of the blankets, Iwaizumi reaching back, and then the unmistakable sound of the lube being open. When Oikawa rubs two slick fingers against his rim and then starts pressing the first one in, Ushijima groans.

“Yes,” he says, hips freely pushing back against Oikawa’s finger. “Right like that−”

“I want you to say it,” Oikawa exhales.

“Please− _Ah_... Tooru, please.”

“I want you to beg me.”

Ushijima pants when a second finger enters him, long and just right. He realizes he’s stopped jerking Iwaizumi off but when he tries to pick it up Iwaizumi stops him with the hand he has around Ushijima’s one.

“I’m waiting,” Oikawa says, and as if to prove a point, his fingers stop scissoring him.

The tight knot Ushijima feels inside him and that has been growing larger and tighter with every frustrating dead-end (with every too-brief-kiss and calculated move and edging push) suddenly threatens to snap and break him.

“Tooru,” he says, words starting to spill out like a crumbling dam. “I want to feel you. I want− I want to feel the two of you. Always. All the time. Even when it’s too much and it feels like you’re going to swallow me up.”

Oikawa’s fingers start moving again, but Ushijima barely realizes.

“Keep talking,” Oikawa urges.

“I−” he says, the truth of his words burning his throat on their way out, abrupt and sharp. “I’d do anything for you. I’d do anything you ask. I trust you. You are so− unconquerable. So indomitable, you two, together. God, I’d be happy if I could watch you− just that. Just watching you, that would be enough for me but− I need you right now. Fuck. I need you two so much,” he says hoarsely. His eyelashes flutter against Iwaizumi’s palm and suddenly he is wholeheartedly grateful for Iwaizumi’s hand, for this warm darkness that protects him and lets him speak his heart out.

Oikawa pulls his fingers back (three, Ushiima notes, and he doesn’t even know when he added a third one) and after positioning himself, he starts pushing in.

“What else,” Oikawa pants slowly filling him. “Wakatoshi− please, what else−”

“I want to give you everything I can. If you’d let me− I’d give you everything you want,” he groans as Oikawa opens him up. “I’d be your shelter and your bed and whatever any of you need at any time. I’d love you so tenderly, so crushingly, I’d break you down and build you up−”

“ _Ngh_ … Fuck−”

“You don’t have to ask me to beg,” he says when Oikawa finally bottoms up. “I’d go on my knees just to ask you to let me do it−” The first thrust steals his breath away, and the second one returns the air to his lungs. He thinks about them, about their loyalty, about their unbreakable, vast love, about how they’re everything Ushijima has ever wanted even when he didn’t think he’d ever want them at all, about the way they adjusted to take him in, loving and patient and so, so warm─ and he’s not even aware of his mouth moving, of how he’s saying it all, all the things he’s known for a long time now but never said out loud.

Oikawa is panting, holding into his waist and fucking into him slow and deep. The sounds he makes are unique, sharp intakes of breath in step with his thrusts, and Ushijima just wants to stop time and live in this moment forever.

“Open your eyes,” a raspy voice whispers in his ear. Ushijima realizes then that Iwaizumi’s hand is no longer covering his eyes but brushing his sweaty bangs away, and so he opens them to the breathtaking vision of Oikawa fucking into him.

“Toshi,” Oikawa says, locking eyes. “ _Toshi-kun_ −”

Ushijima knows he’s near, and his thoughts are confirmed just ten seconds later when Oikawa starts taking shallow breaths and his hips thrust with more force. 

“I’m coming,” he warns breathing through his mouth, canines showing, a drop of sweat running down his temple and hanging from his jaw and then he’s coming, yeah, burying himself deep into Ushijima’s flesh, a growl escaping from his mouth.

“No,” Ushijima says out of breath, hips spasming. “Wait, no−”

It’s not enough. Oikawa’s erratic thrusts have come near but at the same time they have been far from getting it right (actually they’ve been completely _off_ ), and when Ushijima moves his left hand to jerk himself and finish the job Iwaizumi’s hand grabs his wrist and stops him.

“Wait,” he says. 

Oikawa pulls out, warm cum dripping from Ushijima’s twitching hole after him, and in a swift movement he comes to Ushijima’s other side while Iwaizumi takes his place between his legs.

“You still okay with this?” Iwaizumi asks hoarsely.

“ _Yes_ ,” Ushijima groans, chest roaring. “Yes, Hajime, yes−” he says, lifting his hips. Iwaizumi nods, and after pouring some lube over himself ( _bareback_ , thinks Ushijima. _The two of them, inside of me, hot and raw_ ) he easies in.

Ushijima moans, and Iwaizumi grabs his knees pulling his legs apart and then starts pounding into him.

It’s good. It’s too good, with Iwaizumi saying his name, and looking at him with those sharp, loving eyes, and hitting him again and again in the right place ─and it’s even better when Oikawa lies next to him and passes an arm around his middle and presses his open lips to the side of his neck.

“Thank you,” Oikawa whispers, and that’s probably the best thing he could have said to him─ the last thing Ushijima was expecting to hear, the words honest and heated against his skin. “Thank you, Toshi-kun. You were so good,” he says closing his hand around Ushijima’s cock. “Wait just a little longer. Just enough to make Hajime come. Can you do it? Will you do this for us?”

Ushijima moans again, hands fisting. He said he would do it─ he said he would take them and make them come. And he will. He _will_ ─

“ _Harder_ ,” he says, sweat covering his skin, shining over his clenched abs. “I can take it. Give it to me. Fuck me _harder_ −”

Iwaizumi keeps fucking into him with hard thrusts and tender hands and soothing words coming from his mouth and Oikawa keeps stroking him with small wrist movements and whispering lewdly in his ear.

“Look at him,” he says. “Look at him, Toshi-kun. That’s it. Look at him and watch him come.”

Ushijima obeys. Hajime is beautiful when he comes, all honest expressions and powerful thrusts─ there’s no way Ushijima would want to miss it. Oikawa strokes him faster, better, and soon Iwaizumi’s thrusts and the tension growing inside him are too much and Ushijima comes, white and thick ropes of cum stretching over his stomach and Oikawa’s elegant hand. A grunt breaks from his chest and he lets himself fall into the bed, the taught tendons and muscles on his back relaxing at last.

Iwaizumi grunts too and his orgasm reaches him two seconds later, and Ushijima feels him going still and coming inside him (hot. Hot and throbbing and with his hips jolting twice) before gingerly slipping out of him. _Me,_ Ushijima thinks once again, _inside of me, both of them_. 

Iwaizumi collapses on his other side, face buried in a pillow, and then, just like Tooru, he puts an arm around his waist.

“Fuck. That was−”

“−amazing,” Oikawa finishes, and Iwaizumi sighs. “Yeah,” he says turning his head and resting it over Ushijima’s shoulder. “You okay?” he asks.

Ushijima nods.

“Yes,” he says. “I’ve never been better,” he says.

And he doesn’t lie.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm in [twitter](https://twitter.com/plumas_icera) if you want to come and talk about ushiiwaoi (though I mostly post iwaoi, ngl...)


End file.
